Spatial editors may require key commands in conjunction with mouse movements and clicks for resizing an object, such as an image or a shape, represented on a graphical interface. For a rectangular object, a user selects and moves one of eight handles (one at each corner and one on each side) in order to resize the object. The side handles may allow the user to resize the object in only one dimension. When using a corner handle, the selected object may default to resizing by maintaining the aspect ratio. But a user typically does not know the default setting (e.g., maintaining aspect ratio, maintaining height, maintaining width) for the particular object without first attempting to resize the object or utilize key commands. Additionally, once the object is selected for resizing, Fitts's law suggests that the further a mouse moves a cursor from the original position of a resizing handle, the harder it will be for the user to move to a particular target outcome, i.e., maintain an aspect ratio or a horizontal or vertical extension. Moreover, it would be challenging for a user, once a handle were selected, to utilize a different handle to accomplish a different type of resizing, e.g., first using a side handle for a horizontal resizing and then choosing to use a corner handle to maintain the aspect ratio. Thus, what is desired is a system that helps overcome one or more of the above-described limitations.